Nightmares and a Hint of Love
by LadyMarielle
Summary: As Star and Marco return to earth and live normal lives, Star started having nightmares. There were new transfer students in town that Marco thought could help her and their story goes on as they try and find answers. This is a story by @bootracks (wattpad) continued and majorly edited by moi! -LadyMarielle is bad at descriptions V Hope you like it, Happy Reading!
1. Prologue

**Prologue** **Star's POV**

 **"Everyone, read pages 139 to 150, take notes of important scenes and answer the Guided questions"** Mrs. Kris announced to the class. Sounds of flipped papers and retracted pens filled the room as I stared in oblivion. I felt something tap my shoulder that caused me to look to my right. It was Marco, pointing me my book.

 **"Read the story of 'The Land of the Magi',"** Marco whispered as he took his notebook to take down notes from the book.

 **"nah, don't need to,"** I rolled my eyes.

 **"you NEED to, we have a test about this tomorrow,"** Marco flipped my book open to the story.

 **"I don't need to, I was there, the Magi are one of the allied forces of Mewni"** I rolled my eyes and answered every question. Once I finished, I stared at the ceiling, bored. Uuugh... there's nothing to do! =.=

I just envisioned the Magi from Mewni. They are quite powerful when it comes to magic since they are the Magi, but the royal bloodline of Mewni is much more powerful. Each one of us have our own magic but some do not practice their skills.

I remember when I was young, I met a Magi named Eclesti. His magic protected me from a monster when I was monster fighting. I also remember... uhmm... I also... Wait, that's strange... I feel like I had a lot of memories with regards Magi, but why can't I remember anything?

Okay so, when I was young, I met a magi named Eclesti. he... he... saved me from... a what again? I can't recall! I know that I was thinking about it earlier.

 **"You seem bothered Star, what's wrong?"** Marco whispered.

 **"I kind of can't remember. I know I was thinking about it just now but it slipped my mind. "** I said.

 **"I don't know what you mean by that but I'm done answering the questions. So! Have you ever met a magi before? you said that you've lived it right?"** Marco said as he put his pen in his case.

 **"Well I have in royal meetings, and ohh! there's also a time when I was monster fighting and I was-"** I trailed off.

 **"you were what?"** Marco asked.

 **"I can't remember"** I looked down. Why can't I remember? I've met a Magi before but why can't I remember?

 **"Okay everyone, Mind alteration worked, let us begin with the nightmares"** Mrs. Kris head turned to us with her body still facing infront. Her... her head just turned! W-what the heck?!

 **"Marco look at Mrs. Kris!"** I screamed.

 **"I know, it's amazing isn't it?"** Marco smiled widely with blood tears on his eyes before snapping my neck.

I sat up straight and felt my leg cramp.

 **"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Owwiee!"** I stood up to make it go away. I yawned and stretched **" Wow, great way to start a morning,"** I sarcastically muttered to myself. My head hurts. I was dreaming about something, I can't seem to remember. Oh well, time to start the day with a random spell!

 **"Lumina el Mystica!"** I casted as fireworks came out of my wand. Now _that's_ a great way to start my day~

 **Hi there! I'm Lady_Mariellle and I've decided to publish my books in here for a change. The books I write are originally published in wattpad and the new chapters are published there first so if you want to read newer chapters of my books then check it out. My name there is still Lady_Marielle and to prove it's really me, I'll say this codeword "Blueberry" in one of the rants and confirm it then** ~

 **Until later my Shiplings~~**

 **-Lady_Marielle out**


	2. Chapter 1 Just a Dream?

Star's POV

Flashing colors and light entertained me as I jumped around while humming. I passed thousands of figures and doors. I ran around the halls of Mewni and saw mom and dad fighting. I hid behind one of the giant pillars and eavesdropped.

"You've said that the last time!" Mom said furiously.

"I knew she wasn't fit for queen but I let her because she's our daughter!"

"Mom? Dad?" I slowly walked up to them.

Mom glared at me and spoke," This is all your fault! If you weren't born, this never could have happened!"

"W-what?" My voice cracked.

"She's just a child, she knows nothing of the world" Dad spoke.

"Dad, what is going on?" I asked

"Guards! Seize her!" Guards appeared out of nowhere after mom casted. I stood there in shock as guards ran for me. They came closer so I backed away, trying to analyze what was going on. I just ran away from the castle, into the forest. I stumbled a few times and earned bruises, I haven't the clue why mom is furious, why guards are chasing me down.

Everything suddenly became quiet. I only heard a few birds chirp and leaves around me rustle. I hid behind a tree and peeked on the right side to see if anyone has followed me. I sighed in relief that no one seems to have. I looked back to my left and all I heard was a splash of blood. A Mewman guard stabbed me with his sword. I kneeled down and fell on the ground, feeling the pain in my stomach. Everything went black.

"Star!" I heard Marco scream. He shook me awake. I removed his hands from me and stood up, sweat rushing down my forehead. I looked at him, shocked by what I did.

"Woah...Star what happened to you," He came closer to me.

"I- I- I got stabbed... Mewni- Mom ordered them... Dad-- Guards ran after me!" I stuttered trying to gather my thoughts and words. Mom said, if I wasn't born, this never could have happened? What did she mean? Has my wand given another memory strand? Why was she so mad? Why were they fighting? So many questions, I can't bring the words onto my mouth. I can't- I can't I can't even think straight!

"Star, calm down" He said patting my back handing me my backpack. His eyes reminded me of our happy times together. His calm touch made me feel safe and sound," You're okay, you weren't stabbed, you just had a bad nightmare in class" I looked around, finding the truth in his words. School desks and blackboard. I did fall asleep in class.

"Y-you're right, it was just a nightmare" I said nervously and giving a weak smile.

"Let's go," He held my hand and pulled me out of the room. I blushed and pulled my hand away. Although I felt safe with him, everything had just fallen apart since Ludo took my spellbook. I started a wall between us, but he kept going back to me. He and Jackie stopped dating after a few months but that just made the wall bigger. Instead of comforting him as his best friend, I chickened out and walked away, giving him space. I was the one trying to escape him... Because I was jealous. Because I liked him. I liked him a lot, up until now, that's why every time he touches my hand, or do stuff close to romantic things that I watched, I can't control my heartbeat. Well everyone can't, but what I meant was, my heart goes faster. I'm just avoiding him so I won't blush like heck.

"what is it?" He asked looking back at me.

"I-its nothing, let's just take our break, we only have an hour to spend so, let's not waste it," I forced a smile and walked towards the cafeteria with him.

After a few minutes we arrived. Students were waiting in line for food and the cafeteria was half full. Everyone were minding their own business and gathering according to their group of friends. StarFan13 has sat on our usual table, waving at me like a weirdo, LIKE ME! I waved back.

"HI STARFAN13! IMA COME AT YAH AFTER I GET THE FUD!" I screamed as if our distances were planets, but she was just 2 tables in front of me.

"OKAY STAR! IMA PUT GLITTA ON DA CHAIRS SO NO ONE WOULD SIT!" She screamed back as I giggled behind Marco to get our food. I'm glad to have that gal on my side, she always cheers me up. We've been like the best friends when it comes to fangirling over ourselves, which is kinda weird, but we're besties, 3rd besties that is. Marco is 1st (don't tell Pony Head cuz she's second!)

Marco took my hair band and held it up. I jumped for it

"Reach for if Shortstar," He teased so I hit his hand. "What was that for?" I laughed as I fixed my hair band.

"Nothing, I was just trying to annoy you" He said. He doesn't make any sense, but I still laughed.

"Welp, I can do a better job doing that" I grinned.

"Oh Yeah?" He smirked. I took his hood and put it over his head. "G-gah!" He struggled to get it off his face but I held it and kept laughing at him. He took my hands and held them with one of his. With his free hand, he removed the hood over his face. We both laughed in the line, waiting for the food. A glimpse of blue in blonde caught my attention. Jackie was glaring at me intently. I dropped Marco's hand and went silent.

He noticed it and raised an eyebrow. "Ha! Can't handle m-"

"stop" I stated and looked down. He was taken aback by my sudden change and went silent. We were both silent until we got our food and went so SF13.

"SO! How was your class Star?" She asked, smiling widely.

"Fine" I said uninterested. That made us all silent. We just ate quietly. I could see Starfan13, staring at me hesitantly. My mood just changed when I saw Jackie, remembering the incident in their last date. Pony Head and I coincidentally had our best friend date in the same place as they had their 'romantic date'. I was staring at them, crushed and jealous. I was mad, because- It should've been me. I was supposed to be with him in the dance...

If I only chose to go with him in prom, I could be the one he's giving flowers to, I could've been the one who he went on dates with. I could still have Glossaryk and my Spellbook. But I wasn't and I didn't. I'm just the best friend so my only role is to cheer him and be happy for him. I ignored them as much as I could until I saw them kiss, and I realised that I was jealous, sad and a tear fell down my eye. Jackie saw it and she smirked, I looked back at Pony Head and told her I needed a bathroom break alone.

Flashback

"I-I need to go to the restroom," I stood and took my purse. Pony Head knew... I went inside the restroom and stared at my reflection. "Look at yourself... Why? Why do you still love him?!" I looked down. Tears started falling," Star Butterfly you idiot" I said to myself as I hit my forehead again and again. I heard the door open so I quickly wiped my tears away with a napkin.

"Oh! Hi Star!" Jackie smiled at me.

"Hi Jackie" I replied, trying not to have a voice crack.

"Having a good time??" She asked.

"y-yeah" I stuttered. Curse the underworld for this stuttering.

"What? But I saw you tear up awhile ago," she smiled.

"Oh... that? I was just- I was just happy for Marco because you-" My voice cracked," You kissed" I forced a smile.

"Awwe, thank you dear, but" She trailed off and her expression changed," Let's not be fake plastics," She said. "You like him don't you?" that didn't even make sense.

"W-what? Like Marco? That's ridiculous!" I blushed lightly and my voice cracking again so I tried laughing but it ended up as a nervous laugh.

"And your reaction seems like a present evidence, so here's my tip for you," She took her lipstick and applied the red substance on her lips," Back off," She barked.

"I've only been cheering for the two of you, I've never considered my feelings because I wanted to make the two of you happy," I said with a frown "I've never done anything,"

"That's what makes me sick. You, you, you, always Star. I'm sick of you playing matchmaker. Pushing me towards Marco just so you play hurt" Her face went full of anger but returned to normal. "And don''t say you've never done anything since you quite actually have," She said, looking up, patting the lipstick on her chin, as if she's trying to remember something. She stopped and pointed the lip stick at me. "He postponed 3 of our dates just for him to be with you in your little movie nights and dimension hoppimg. Kind of a big deal for me, since we're dating," She glared but smiled again.

"Oh. And Have I mentioned that he talks of nothing but you in our dates? But that's kinda normal since you're the best friend. Best friend? Oh Yes! You're only a best friend so stick to your role. Best Friend," She kept on emphasizing the words 'Best Friend', rubbing it in.

"I-" I tried to speak.

"Good Day Star," She showed a fake smile and waved before exiting the restroom.

End of Flashback

I hated how I was defeated. I was physically strong, but I wasn't emotionally. I burst into tears that night and went home with Pony Head, not showing her my failure. I wouldn't want her to carry the burden, the last thing I want to do is to rely on anyone with my problems, it has always been that way. But Marco was there for me, and I hated how I relied on him for everything. He's worried of my safety and he's my back up in everything.

The only thing that made me worry was Marco becoming cold with her after that night because she was too needy and clingy. She blamed me, and I avoided Marco, chickened out and didn't comfort him when he needed me the most. I'm trying to avoid him as much as possible, so she won't get mad, so she won't blame me anymore, so everything would go back to normal.

We finished our food quietly, the aura becoming darker each second... because of me. We proceeded to another class, with the same mood.

"Star, what happened? Why did you suddenly change?" He said. No... I've let my emotions control me again. I should be the positive one! Geez, okay, I know what I have to do.

"Oh! I'm sorry, something was just on my mind hahaha don't mind that," I smiled and went in class. I stopped at the door," Let's go! We can advance read while Skullzy's not here yet," I said and walked to my seat. He suddenly held my arm and made me face him.

"You never advance read," He said. I removed his hands, and sat down

"Welp there's a first time for everything," I shrugged and took my book and covered my face with it.

"Star," He said.

"Whaaaaat???" I smiled sheepishly, showing my face a bit.

"Something is definitely wrong," He crossed his arms. HOW DOES HE KNOW EVERYTHING?!

"Nothing IS wrong," I squeeked.

"Your book's upside down," He pointed out.

"Oh," I fixed the book and smiled sheepishly."Thank You for pointing it out, now let me go back to advance reading."

"Something IS wrong," He went closer to me so I backed away until the end of my seat. "And I'm gonna find out"

"meep!" I blushed deep red but the bell rang. "Oh look! The bell rang! Too bad I wasn't able to advance read, he... hehe...he," I laughed awkwardly. He just rolled his eyes and went to his seat. I sighed in relief. 'Saved by the bell'. We just continued class and went home after dismissal.

I took a nap for a few hours and woke up at night. We ate dinner and I took a bath. I went in the shower room and let the water sprinkle over me. I felt a slight pain in my stomach. I looked over and saw a small scratch. How did I get a wound? I touched the wound and pain spread throughout my whole body. A vision of my dream earlier appeared, a Mewman guard stabbing me with his sword. It couldn't be... I shrugged the thought of my dreams becoming real and just finished taking a bath.

"It was just a dream," I stated. But what if... my wand sent memories of my subconscious self? I have been getting a lot since I entered my wand to get the thing that doesn't belong. Like a memory of me sleeping, but I kept hearing Marco tell me things in my sleep. My wand also gave me a memory that a monster was spying on me while I was playing in the palace gardens, although I wasn't paying attention to it, my subconscious did. And that's what my wand sends me. What if... mom really said those words... What if... What if mom told me that if I wasn't born, something that she couldn't handle at all happened... What if–

"It was just a dream," I repeated. I'm over thinking it. It won't hurt me. It never happened. It never will happen. It's not real... Because it was just a dream

Little did I know this was just the beginning.


End file.
